quadrinityfandomcom-20200215-history
Shane Hayes
QUICK FACTS ☀ NAME: Shane Liam Hayes ☀ BORN: 28 March, 1993 ☀ HOMETOWN: Erwin, Tennessee ☀ ABILITY: Empathy ☀ HEIGHT: 5'3 ☀ HAIR: Brown ☀ EYES: Brown ☀ ZODIAC: Aries APPEARANCE Shane Hayes is small, standing at about 5'3, and when he wants to, he manages to look even smaller. This is the skill of a kid who has spent much of his life trying to be invisible to potential bullies. He has light brown hair and big, brown eyes, and he's a skinny little Southern boy. As far as clothing goes, his favourite colour is plaid and many things plaid-like. Coming from Tennessee, Shane's voice carries a little bit of a Southern accent, but it's not thick - only vaguely noticeable. Most of the time, his voice is quiet and shy, unless he's angry - he stumbles over his words, then, voice rising. Generally, the impression Shane gives off is that he's a quiet little thing. HISTORY Shane was born sixteen years ago in Erwin, Tennessee, USA. He didn't have the most well-off family ever; his parents weren't married, nor were they happy. They got by, but for Shane's father, that wasn't enough; when Shane was six, he came home from school and should have found his father waiting for him… but there was no one there. Four hours later, after Shane had been sitting on the stoop, alone, for far too long, his mother came home, and she easily blamed him for what his father did. Shane never saw him again. Shane and his mother stayed in the same house for eight more years. The absence of his father eventually brought them closer, and his mother seemed to retract her blame on Shane, choosing to direct her anger toward her absent partner instead, after having time to think and see him for who he'd really been. Shane's mother had some boyfriends over the years, but none of them stuck around for long. Some of them were decent guys... some, not so much. As a child, Shane was always quiet and reserved, picked on by bigger kids only when he was noticed by them. He saved his energy and his bright smile for friends; people he knew he could trust. Still, school wasn't the most pleasant experience for Shane, and while he didn't get picked on a lot, when he did, it was usually pretty bad. When Shane was fourteen, after getting beat up by a boy in his gym class for an 'incident' in the locker room, he came out to his mother. She seemed to take it well enough, which was both a shock and a relief to the fourteen-year-old, but she begged him to keep it quiet. Shane was happy to. He never really saw himself getting a boyfriend, both because of the prejudices of almost everyone around him, and because he never thought of himself as boyfriend material. Above all, he was ashamed of the disappointment he must have been to his mother. After all, if everyone else says it's wrong, it must be, right? A year later, Shane's mother died in a car accident on her way home from work. Another car lost control on the freeway, flipped, and hit her. She never made it to the hospital. Shane, of course, was shattered. Since he had no immediate family who would take him in, he was put into foster care, leaving behind everything he used to know. He barely spoke for several months, which only got him picked on at his new school, and that's when things got harder for Shane: his emotions were getting harder and harder to deal with, because he'd begin to feel things that didn't even belong to him. A classmate's anger became his anger. A stranger's sadness became his sadness. There was no one he could talk to about it; he was certain that his foster parents would think he was crazy, and he didn't even know how he'd explain it, anyway. So he chalked the new development up to being his own unstable fault and didn't say anything else about it. Then Shane got his letter for QCI. It was a confusing time, but anything was better than his foster home. The foster home never felt right, the emotions his foster family gave him were uncomfortable and sad, so he decided to go. It looked nice, better, and while his foster family initially didn't like the idea due to costs, once scholarships and such were discussed, everything was set. And so Shane was packed up and on his way to his new school, and yet another new beginning. PERSONALITY Shane is most often like a pocketful of sunshine. He's rather energetic, somewhat naive, and is prone to 'blonde moments' -- mainly because he's zipping around too quickly for his brain to keep up. Shane is loving, warm and sweet. He'll always act out for those he cares about before acting for himself, whether by taking time out of his day to tell a sick friend jokes or putting himself at a disadvantage for whatever reason. Shane is also fairly quick-witted and clever, but he barely makes notice of it unless it's pointed out to him. He has a sense of humour and takes pride in making people laugh. For the most part, Shane is modest and humble, and in unfamiliar situations where he doesn't quite know if he can trust people, he can be fairly shy. That only lasts until he gets comfortable, of course, and then he's high-energy, talkative, and depending on the situation and the person, almost annoying. Shane is a small-town boy with small-town values. He's polite to strangers (so long as they aren't rude or threatening strangers, of course), does his best to get along with everyone, and he's not a huge fan of things like PDA - anything that might make other people uncomfortable. After growing up with very few friends, he almost feels like he needs to please everyone, because he hates the thought of people being upset with him on top of the emotional weight he already bears - the weight of both his and others' emotions. On the flip side, Shane isn't always sunshine and rainbows. He's never seen a shrink about it, but if he did, Shane would most likely be diagnosed with depression, which constantly plays havoc with his mental state. It's easier to get through when he has someone to balance out his lows, but at all other times he's fighting an inner war with himself. The nightmares he has about his mother don't really help. When putting people before himself, Shane can drive himself into a feeling of worthlessness that he needs help to get out of. Despite his vibrant personality, Shane looks at the glass as half-empty most of the time. He can also get quite jealous of anyone to whom he's become emotionally attached, always afraid to be cast aside and forgotten. RELATIONSHIPS *'Levi Blakely]' | Shane met Levi in the research building before they started classes at QCI. Shane has a giant crush on Levi, and so far Levi is the only person he's come out to. He considers him a good friend, and is grateful for his encouragement and comfort when it comes to his depression, but Levi makes him just as sad as he does happy. *'Ryan Letowski' | Levi's boyfriend. Ryan's a pretty cool guy, and funny. Ryan offered to teach Shane guitar, so... maybe one day in the future. *'Noah Tessaro' | Obnoxious asshole here purely to bring him down. ;o; *'Lear Shapiro' | THE GENTLE GIANT. *'Stefan Wolanski' | Shane's roommate. Let me... get back to you on this. *'Lily Sloane' | Cute babby :3 SOUNDTRACK ♫ THE BEATLES: DEAR PRUDENCE | Dear Prudence, open up your eyes. Dear Prudence, see the sunny skies. The wind is low, the birds will sing that you are part of everything. Dear Prudence, won't you open up your eyes? ♫ GREEN DAY: WAKE ME UP WHEN SEPTEMBER ENDS | Summer has come and passed, the innocent can never last - wake me up when September ends. Like my fathers come to pass, seven years have gone so fast - wake me up when September ends. Here comes the rain again, falling from the stars. Drenched in my pain again, becoming who we are. As my memory rests, but never forgets what I lost - wake me up when September ends. ♫ GREEN DAY: WHEN IT'S TIME | And I feel lonely for all the losers that will never take the time to say what really on their mind, instead they just hide away. And yet they'll never have someone like to to guide them and help along the way, so tell me when it's time to say I love you. ♫ DAVID COOK: MAKEOVER | What are you looking for? Are you looking for something more? It's not me... it's not me. ♫ KRIS ALLEN: RUNNING | Don't it get a little tough, lookin' back over your shoulder? Maybe soon you'll realize that it's all in your head. The dust you're kickin' up, it'll fade away. Someone will pick you up and say that it's okay that you're runnin' from it all. ♫ KRIS ALLEN: REAL WORLD | Keep telling myself that it's alright, everything will turn out alright - just give it a little time. But that ain't working no more, I don't think it worked before. And I'm losing my mind, only most of the time and I don't, don't know why. I'm stuck in this mud with nowhere to run and I don't know why. I keep thinking this life's not for me. What am I doing, what am I proving to someone, to anybody? Lord, I can't take this anymore. I'm getting restless, I gotta test this, this thing they call the real world. ♫ KRIS ALLEN: LAND OF SMILES | Charcoal eyes fill this night, pray they don't see through mine. And they're telling me I gotta leave, but I don't; I wanna stay. There's so much more for me in the land of smiles. ♫ JIMMY EAT WORLD: CHASE THIS LIGHT | Confetti rainfall in the quiet streets. The beauty is in what you make it, so get up on your feet. Because tonight, the world turned in me. Because right now, I don't dare to breathe. Oh babe I know it's alive and somewhere for us to find, tonight. Chase this light with me. ♫ ADAM LAMBERT: WHATAYA WANT FROM ME | Yeah, it's plain to see that baby, you're beautiful and there's nothing wrong with you. It's me, I'm a freak - but thanks for loving me, 'cause you're doing it perfectly. There might've been a time when I would let you slip away. I wouldn't even try, but I think you could save my life. ♫ ADAM LAMBERT: AFTERMATH | Wanna scream out, no more hiding, don't be afraid of what's inside. Gonna tell you, you'll be alright in the aftermath. Anytime anybody holds you down, anytime anybody says you're not allowed, just remember: you are not alone in the aftermath. Before you break you have to shed your armour, take a trip and fall into the glitter, tell a stranger that they're beautiful - so all you feel is love, love. ♫ HELLOGOODBYE: SHIMMY SHIMMY QUARTER TURN | The wilted flowers that I gave, not as nice as your bouquet. All the lyrics that I wrote, not as smart as the words you spoke. Starlight above my hometown ain't as bright as the star I found. All the drawings that I drew were never, ever as cute as you. ♫ ALLISON IRAHETA: SCARS | Take me. This is all that I've got, this is all that I'm not, all that I'll ever be. I've got flaws, I've got faults, keep searching for your perfect heart. It doesn't matter who you are, we all have our scars. ♫ KRIS ALLEN: SEND ME ALL YOUR ANGELS | What'm I gonna do tonight when I'm one step closer to the other side? It's easy to pretend. Tryin' hard not to fade away, but the world's got me feeling so out of place. How will all this end? It's so hard to say. Send me all your angels tonight; I'm barely hanging on the edge of lonely. Trying to turn this all around before I hit the ground and end up face-down. Send me all your angels now. ♫ MOTHER MOTHER: HEART HEAVY | When I see lovers in the street with their hands in their hands and their synced heartbeat, I don't wish that were me, wish that were me, wish that were me. 'Cause there's a man and a woman next door, and they don't make no love, they just go to war. ♫ JOEL PLASKETT: DEMONS | Will somebody come and save me, 'cause I'm sinking like a stone. I don't wanna be abandoned, I don't wanna be alone. Somebody strip my soul of all this peeling paint. I don't feel forgiven, I feel faint. ♫ MATT MAYS: THE PAST | Realize the past is gone and keep on keepin' on. OTHER STUFF hppants.jpg|an important ASS-et (ha ha ha) hpqt.png hpshaney.png hptie.png hpgq.png hpshaneyy.png brokereality.png|Levi and Shane in about ten years. 8) WOO SHIT Category:Characters